


Running Home

by Browniesarethebest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I haven't figured out if there's going to be spoilers for Death Cure, Mainly based on the movies, Some spoilers for Scorch Trials, Stiles is Thomas, mentions of Brenda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends visit Stiles. Who are these people? And what happened to them that was so bad they refuse to talk about it? The Pack are determined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having writer's block for my other stories, so I wrote this. Also, I ship Harriet and Minho for some reason. I don't know why. I just do.

“Thomas!”

Stiles spun around, surprising the Pack. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Minho?” Stiles got a good look at the boy who had called his name before a wide grin spread across his face. “Minho!”

Stiles sprinted across the Lacrosse field and threw his arms around his friend, shocking the Pack even further. Minho grinned and slapped Stiles on the back.

“It’s good to see you, shank! You remember Harriet, right?” He gestured to the girl beside him. Stiles grin grew.

“How could I ever forget the girl who tried to kill me? It’s good to see you again.” He pulled the girl in for a hug. Scott shook off his surprise and quickly jogged over to the weird reunion.

“Hey, Stiles? Who are these people? And what did you mean by ‘the girl who tried to kill you?’” The asian kid—Minho, Scott’s mind supplied—snorted.

“Stiles? What kind of dumbass name is that?” Stiles rolled his eyes and punched Minho in the shoulder.

“It’s a nickname, shank.” The Pack’s eyebrows furrowed at Stiles using that strange word. “My real name is awful. Most people can’t even pronounce it. Scotty barely can.” Stiles jumped. “Oh! That reminds me! Scotty, these are my friends, Minho and Harriet. I don’t know their real names. Do you use your real names?” Stiles turned toward his ‘friends,’ who shrugged.

“At home, but that’s only because people would feel weird calling us those names. You?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Besides, Thomas is a name reserved for you guys only. I’ve gotten used to Stiles anyway.”

By now, the rest of the Pack had wandered over. Minho and Harriet looked them over, and Scott noted that they almost looked as if they were searching for a threat. Scott shrugged it off. Why would they be looking for danger? They were Stiles friends, right? Which reminded him…

“How exactly did you guys meet?” The three in question glanced at each other, their expressions unreadable.

Stiles finally answered after a long moment. “It’s a long story.”

“We have time.” Derek crossed his arms.

“And who exactly are you?” Minho seemed to size up Derek.

“Hey, Minho. He’s cool. I promise.” Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder before turning to the Pack. “Guys, these are Derek, Liam, you know Scott, Kira, Lydia, Mason, and my girlfriend, Malia.”

“You have a girlfriend, Tommy?” Minho grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Malia.

“Why does he call you that? Thomas and Tommy?” Stiles sighed.

“Like I said. It’s a long story.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Like I said. We have time.”

Stiles looked extremely uncomfortable. “Guys, can we not do this right now. What happened…” Stiles looked over at Scott. “Scott, do you remember when I disappeared for a couple of months during freshman year?”

“Dude! Yeah! You never did tell me or your dad where you were. Did you meet them while you were gone? You were kidnapped, right? Were they kidnapped too?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, they were kidnapped too and I met them where we were taken. I’m still not going to talk about it though.”

“Why not?” Malia was frowning. Stiles frowned back at her.

“You don’t like to talk about the time you were...in the woods. I don’t like to talk about the time I was kidnapped.”

“In the woods?” Minho quirked an eyebrow. Stiles sighed. He sounded tired.

“Another long story. And not my story to tell.” Stiles eyebrows furrowed. “That reminds me. What are you guys doing here? I mean, I love you guys and all, but why are you in Beacon Hills? Are the others with you?”

“No, they’re back where they live. I actually came to ask you a favor though.” Minho suddenly grew nervous and looked around at the group. “Can we talk in private?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He turned towards the Pack, who had started to protest. “I’ll be back soon, guys. I’ll be okay. They’re my friends. Actually…” He turned to Minho and Harriet. “You wanna talk whatever you wanna talk about over at the diner? They have the best curly fries ever!”

“You had me at curly fries.” Minho wrapped an arm around Harriet and Stiles and began walking away. “Lead the way, Tommy!”

“Stiles!”

Stiles turned back. “Don’t worry! I’ll be fine! Look, I haven’t seen them in a long time. If it really worries you so much though, Scotty, I’ll call you later.”

“But, Stiles—”

“No buts, Scott! I’ll call you later!” Stiles, Minho, and Harriet wandered off into the distance, leaving the Pack staring after them. They were confused, worried, and slightly angry. Who the hell were those people? If they were so important, why hadn’t Stiles seen them in a long time?

And why hadn’t Stiles mentioned his friends to any of them? They were his friends too, right?

Lydia began to walk off in the same direction as Stiles and the others.

“Lydia? Where are you going?” Scott asked.

“Where do you think I’m going? I’m following Stiles. I want to know who those people are, and what they want with Stiles. Plus, there’s no way he’s keeping a secret as big as this from me for long.”

“Lydia—”

“There’s nothing you can do about it, Scott!”

Scott glanced at the rest of his Pack, exasperated. “Guys?”

Malia shrugged and followed after Lydia. “She’s got a point. Besides, I want to know why Stiles hasn’t told me about these people. I tell him everything!” She growled.

“Guys!” Derek was now following after the two girls. “GUYS!”

“...I’m kind of curious too.” Kira shrugged apologetically at Scott and walked after the others.

Scott sighed and began to walk as well with Liam following him. Mason stood still for a moment, watching the Pack with wide eyes.

“Intense.”

He ran off after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! I suddenly had a lot of schoolwork to do, and I had, like, no motivation for this. I finally got the motivation to do this and did it almost in one go so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also there aren't really any spoilers in this chapter so there should be no worries.

“So why exactly are you guys here?” Stiles shoved a handful of curly fries into his mouth, prompting Harriet to roll her eyes and smack him in the shoulder. Stiles looked at her in mock hurt and swallowed. “You said you had a favor to ask me?”

“Well…” Minho grabbed Harriet’s hand. “Harriet and I decided to get married.”

“What! Seriously? Congrats, shank!” Stiles grinned and came around to hug the both of them. “What made you decided to get married now?”

“We’ve been through so much, Thomas. You know that. Not a lot of people can understand that.” Harriet looked at Minho, smiling softly. “Minho and I know that we love each other, and...we need each other. Why wait?”

“Okay, I get that, but what favor do you need me to do? Come to the wedding? You better be inviting me to the wedding.” Stiles pointed a finger at the couple, chuckling as he ‘glared’ at them.

“Of course, you stick! We’re telling you about the wedding, aren’t we?” Harriet rolled her eyes. “No, we don’t just want you to come to the wedding…”

“I want you to be my best man.” Minho grinned as the fries Stiles was about to eat dropped from his hand.

“You—You want me to be…”

Minho laughed and grabbed his friend in a hug. “I want you to be my best man, shank!”

 

* * *

 

The Pack was in shock. Somebody other than Scott wanted Stiles to be their best man at their wedding. Who exactly was this guy?

“I can’t believe Stiles has friends that he’s this close to and I didn’t know about it.” Scott looked hurt as he watched the trio. Stiles was supposed to be his best friend. Did he not trust Scott enough to tell him about his friends?

“So when exactly is the wedding?” They heard Stiles ask. The Pack tuned in again, wanting to hear the date.

Minho grinned sheepishly. “It’s actually in about two weeks. I know it’s a bit of a short notice, so I’m hoping you’ll still be able to make it.”

Stiles looked shocked for a moment before shaking it off and smirking.  He smacked Minho’s shoulder. “I’ll still be able to be your best man, slinthead. Don’t you dare go asking Frypan.”

Minho guffawed. “Frypan can’t be the best man! He’s the caterer! Obviously!” The whole table erupted in laughter, confusing the Pack even more. Who the hell was Frypan? Who the hell actually called themselves Frypan?

The laughter slowly died down as everyone looked down at the table. Stiles smiled, though it looked pained, and clenched his fist.

“I just wish that everyone else could be there, you know? Chuck...Alby…”

“You still mad about Brenda?” Stiles looked up and met Harriet’s eyes. Malia’s eyes narrowed. Who the hell was Brenda? She growled quietly.

“...I don’t know. After everything we went through...I just couldn’t handle it. Is she going to be at the wedding?”

Harriet and Minho glanced at each other. Minho spoke. “We were thinking about it, but we weren’t sure. You weren’t the only one who was mad. You had more of a reason to be, but you weren’t the only one.”

Stiles nodded. “It’s your wedding. If you want to invite her, invite her. I’ve still got her number if you need it.”

Minho quirked an eyebrow. “You kept it?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have the heart to throw it out. She went through a lot of the same shit that we went through. I may still be mad, but I’m not about to cast her out forever.”

Minho grinned. “Oh, Tommy. You and your big heart.”

“Shut up!” Stiles slapped Minho’s shoulder again as the trio once again busted out laughing.

“I’ve never seen Stiles act like this.” Scott’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

“He seems to be really close to those people.” Liam glanced at Scott. “You’ve really never heard of any of the people that were mentioned?”

Scott shook his head. “Stiles really doesn’t like to talk about when he went missing. He never even told his dad what happened. He just said that bad things happened.”

Lydia pursed her lips. “By the way he was talking earlier, it seems that people died. He mentioned that a ‘Chuck’ and an ‘Alby’ couldn’t make it to the wedding, and they all seemed really sad about it. That could only mean that something bad happened to them specifically, so they probably died.”

Stiles, Minho, and Harriet started getting up. The Pack picked up their menus to hide their faces as the three walked by. Stiles paused and looked at the group.

“You know, guys. You really suck at spying.” Stiles walked out the door with his friends. Scott groaned and dropped his head to the table.

“I told you he was gonna find out.”

“I figured he would.” Lydia was looking at the door. “He knows we heard things that we’ll definitely want to know about. He’ll have to tell us eventually.”

“Can’t you just drop it, Lydia? It’s his business. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Scott was frowning. He really wanted to know what happened too, but he didn’t want his best friend mad at him.

Lydia glared at Scott. “It’s _Stiles_. He’s not going to say anything unless we get it out of him ourselves.” She stood up. “Come on. We’ve got some researching to do.”

Scott let out another groan as he stood up and followed his pack out the door.

This was not going to end well. He just knew it.


End file.
